Purvis (Fear)
Purvis is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of Clayton's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Purvis' life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Purvis came in contact with Clayton and decided to join his noble cause of helping other people by leaving boxes of supplies on the road. Season 4 "The Code" Martha turns off her radio after listening to Morgan Jones' message to the real owner of the truck. She turns to a zombified Purvis, who is impaled through the neck on a pegboard, and tells him that they're going back on the road again. Then, she uses a marker to write "Take what you need, leave what you don't" on his face and then tells him that they are going to Texas with a wicked smile. "Weak" Martha brings Purvis all the way to Texas and sets up a trap in which she unleashes the zombified Purvis on an unsuspecting Quinn. The undead Purvis bites Quinn in the throat and kills him. Purvis is then released by the filthy woman, to roam in the Texas wilderness, no longer needing him as her "pet". "Blackjack" While stopped on the road, Jim and Wendell are left at the truck while Morgan and Sarah venture off to investigate something. The zombified Purvis comes shuffling down the road behind Wendell, who is able to deploy spikes from his wheelchair and impale Purvis. Sarah then swoops in and puts down Purvis, effectively killing him once and for all. His body is then later buried by Morgan. "MM 54" In a flashback, Purvis is seen leaving a box of supplies on the road, when suddenly, he is ambushed by Martha and her pet walker. A panicking Purvis asks why she is doing this. She insists it's because people need to learn to care for themselves and help makes them weak. Martha demands to know the identity of Polar Bear, the person who organized the box distribution. When Purvis refuses to answer, she releases her walker pet onto him and watches as he is bitten, before going for the truck's CB. Death ;Killed By *Martha (Caused) *Unnamed Trucker (Infected, Alive) As Purvis is leaving a box of supplies on the road, Martha sneaks up behind him and releases one of his zombified companions onto him, which proceeds to bite his arm. *Wendell (Caused) *Sarah Rabinowitz (Zombified) While the zombified Purvis shambles towards Wendell and Jim, Wendell deploys spikes from his wheelchair, impaling Purvis and holding him in place. Sarah then comes and stabs Purvis in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Purvis has killed: *Quinn (Infected, Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 4 *"The Code" (Zombified) *"Weak" (Zombified) *"Blackjack" (Zombified) *"MM 54" (Alive, Flashback) Trivia *Despite appearing in four episodes and having lines in "MM 54", Purvis remained uncredited. Category:Undeads Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deceased Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Texas